Lucy's Untold Adventure
by Blondie- It wasn't me
Summary: While on the Dawn Treader after the slavery incident, what would happen if Lucy had an adventure all of her own? What would Caspian do about it and his untold feelings for Lucy? My first Narnia Story. LucyXCaspian


_**Summary: While on the Dawn Treader after the slavery incident, what would happen if Lucy had an adventure all of her own? What would Caspian do about it and his untold feelings for Lucy?**_

_Thoughts are in italic._

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dawn Treader or any other of C.S. Lewis' fantastic characters…. Unfortunately : (**

Lucy stood bathed in the moonlight, waiting at the bow of the Dawn Treader. If others were watching her, it looked like she was stargazing, but she was really just lost in her own thoughts.

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thinking.

"Enjoying the stars?" the owner of the voice nudged her shoulder gently.

Lucy gave a little yelp and jumped, hastily turning her head to look at who was beside her. "Caspian, you scared me." She hadn't realized that he was still awake, let alone right beside her- so close to her.

Caspian smiled apologetically at her trying not to laugh. "The stars are beautiful tonight." He said gripping the rail beside Lucy. "I apologize for scaring you so."

Lucy smiled. "It's alright." She said. "I was just thinking."

"And what would Your Majesty be thinking about so hard?" Caspian asked jokingly.

Lucy smiled again and Caspian caught himself thinking that while Lucy was standing in the moonlight smiling, was downright gorgeous. He quickly shook his head to clear it of those wanted, yet at the same time, unwanted thoughts; and forcing himself to focus on what she was saying.

"…. thinking about everything that has happened so far." Lucy said softly, looking at her wrists where she could still see faint red marks from being bound and almost sold.

Caspian frowned. He didn't like the memory of finding Edmund and Lucy up on that platform about to be sold off. If he had come any later, he would have lost them.

Caspian shuddered, he couldn't stomach the fact that he might have lost them, especially Lucy had he come any later then he did and he was extremely glad for the fact that he did make it in time to help them.

"Caspian?" at the sound of Lucy's soft enquiring voice, he looked up.

"Caspian, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine." Caspian smiled slightly.

Lucy reluctantly nodded, she knew that he wasn't fine but didn't say anything.

Caspian glanced at her, and from one look in her eyes, he could see both concern and reluctance. He then knew that she didn't believe him, but chose not to talk about it. '_That's my Lucy._' He thought. '_Always thinking of others before herself… wait a minute,__** my**__ Lucy? Did I seriously just think that? Oh Aslan help me._' He then broke out of his thoughts and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy," he started, gently placing his hand on hers and watched as she slowly turned to face him, looking a little flushed.

"I am fine. You however, are not looking so well." Caspian frowned and placed his other hand on her forehead. "You aren't warm, so why are you looking so unwell?"

When Caspian put his hand on hers, Lucy could feel herself starting to blush, however when he put his other hand on her forehead she felt faint. She blushed harder as he looked into her eyes.

"Caspian, I am fine." She said. When he looked about to protest she quickly added, "I am just a little tired."

Caspian closed his mouth and nodded but Lucy could still see the concern on his face and in his eyes.

"Please Caspian." Lucy whispered. "Don't worry about me, all I am is tired."

'_That's the thing._' Caspian thought. '_I do worry._' He grasped her hand tighter. "Alright then." He replied. "Then go and get some sleep."

Lucy nodded and pulled her hand away from his.

"Goodnight Caspian." Lucy whispered.

"Goodnight Lucy." Caspian whispered back, but before Lucy could turn around, Caspian had wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Sleep well." He said and then he let her go with much reluctance and left her there, shocked and blushing like crazy.

When Caspian got close to the ladder leading down to the cabins, he realized that she was not following so he turned around to face her again. "Aren't you coming?"

When he didn't receive a reply, he frowned.

"Lucy."

Still there was no reply, so he raised his voice a little.

"Lucy?!"

Lucy soon realized that after Caspian had hugged her, that her eyes glazed over and she blushed hard anew and froze. As soon as she got rid of the glazed look in her eyes Lucy realized that Caspian had being calling her name.

"I'm coming." She called back and started to back her way across the desk to him.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Caspian asked with concern in his voice again.

"Yes." Lucy sighed. "Again I ask that you don't worry about me Caspian, I am truly fine."

When Caspian gave her a skeptical look she grinned.

"Well after I have a sleep that is."

Caspian shook his head and laughed. "Of course Her Highness needs her beauty sleep." He joked.

Lucy gave him a half- hearted glare for both the use of her former title and the comment. "I'm not Susan." Lucy joked.

Caspian laughed again.

"Well Your Majesty," Lucy added. "If I need my beauty sleep, with the way I look then you certainly do as well."

She grinned again as his previous mirth faded and morphed into shock at the comment.

Lucy both grinned and laughed at the same time. She shot a wink at the current king of Narnia and quickly dodged past him, down the ladder to her cabin. '_Score on for me!_' she thought as she left a still shocked Caspian behind.

Caspian stared after Lucy in shock for a moment before he smiled and then laughed, shaking his head as he climbed down the ladder and disappearing into the cabin that he shared with Edmund, Eustace and his men for a good nights sleep.

************************************************************************

**Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys liked it; it's my first Narnia fic and my second fanfic story so yeah. Lol I've had it written since the middle of Tafe last year but I forgot about it and I found it today so I put it up. Anyways, enough rambling, if you liked it and want more then please review.**

**Thanks,**

**Blondie~ It wasn't me.**


End file.
